Don't Stop the Music
by 1CarinoInu
Summary: A two-part one-shot now extended with an epilogue. Kagome needs to unwind from her hectic life in college. Who knew that she'd find something she never thought she'd lost - maybe a chance to love? Crack fic. Not to be taken seriously.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: WARNING! Overdone plot device! Totally unoriginal idea, but it screamed 'Write Me!' If I didn't put it down on paper, it would never go away. Read at your own peril._

_I don't own Inuyasha or make any money from writing this fic. Nor do I own the song "Don't Stop the Music" by Rhianna._

_For my favorite Insomniac! Cause I know you'll appreciate it. Another addition to your collection J _

* * *

Part 1 of 2

Kagome Higurashi, 21-year old college student and once time-traveler to the past, needed to get out.

Since her return for good from the Feudal Era almost 6 years ago, she had buckled down on her studies and graduated from High School with Honors. She and her mother had informed her school of a 'miracle cure' that Kagome had taken and she had been cleared to return to school full time. Kagome's friends had reluctantly begun hanging out with her once again, but eventually were her best study buddies. Without them, she wouldn't be where she was now.

The results of her hard work paid off in the form of full ride scholarships to Tokyo University and the black-haired, blue-eyed beauty continued on her scholarly path towards a Doctorate in Historical Studies. Her focus? The Myths and Legends of Japan.

Kagome had been working non-stop since her return, and she was very close to fulfilling her desire. However, she was having a bit of writer's block. Her dissertation was half-written and she felt like she was missing some important information, or something that would truly impress the faculty that would be reading it. Kagome wasn't concerned about defending it, but she wanted her writing to stand out.

She'd never dated, choosing to focus primarily on her studies. She hadn't been interested in going through the pain of unrequited love any time soon, and honestly she just hadn't had the time.

Not that her friends hadn't tried to get her to date. They constantly tried to fix her up on dates or at least get her to break away from her studies to go to a party here and there. But she thanked them in her own kind way and over time, the girls got the hint.

But tonight she needed to get out and just let loose. Since turning 21 six months prior, Kagome had only gone out once with her girlfriends Eri, Ayumi and Yuka. Even though her high school friends ended up taking different career paths they still managed to keep in touch.

Decision made, Kagome sent a single text message to her girls telling them her plans. She had worried that they would all have prior obligations. It _was_ a Friday night.

_'Club 221 at 10 pm. Join me? Kags'_

Within 30 minutes, Kagome had three confirmations.

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away_

The four girls met out in the parking lot of the exclusive club, all of them dressed for a night of dancing and made their way to the line just outside the entrance. The base from the music pumping within the stark looking building could be heard and felt from the outside. It vibrated through the patrons loitering outside as they waited in line for the opportunity to get in.

They didn't have to wait long and made their way to the bar to grab a drink before locating a table to call home base for the evening. It wasn't long before half of their drinks had been swallowed that they made their way to the dance floor, bodies swaying in time with the music.

And then she felt it. _Youkai._

Kagome continued to dance with her friends as her eyes continually scanned the cramped club for signs of a demon.

And then she saw him, youki swirling about his person in a seductive manner calling out to her own reiki.

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah_

Sesshomaru hated these kinds of places. He despised confining spaces filled to the hilt with humans and youkai alike with overly loud music that would break the eardrums of lesser beings.

Why was he here? The half-breed. And he had the gall to leave him and chase after some female.

Inuyasha had dragged him to this god-forsaken hellhole he called a dance club, telling Sesshomaru he needed to get out of the office and just let loose for once.

* * *

"Dude! This isn't the Feudal Era! The women nowadays are looking for release just as much as we guys do," the hanyou told him, trying to sweeten the deal. "Just be sure to use protection. Don't want to be taking home something that you can't get rid of later, you know what I mean?" he said as he nudged his brother with his elbow.

"Half-breed, if you know what is best you will not touch this one. Ever."

Inuyasha shrugged as he mumbled, "You _need_ to get laid."

He then looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "When was the last time you had a woman?"

Sesshomaru's eyes glared with the intent to kill as he coldly replied, "It is none of your business, Hanyou, and you'd best stop this line of conversation now, if you know what is good for you."

Inuyasha match his glare and replied, "It's my business when our company suffers because you can't keep from scaring every secretary or personal assistant you hire," he told his icy brother. "Furthermore, there are more lawsuits than I can count against you for the emotional damage inflicted on those same secretaries."

Sesshomaru just continued to stare, undisturbed. "They are weak."

"You don't get it, do you?" Inuyasha asked his older brother. Shaking his head, white puppy ears swiveling in frustration, he looked into golden eyes so much like his own. "Just do this for me. Go out, find a girl and let go of some steam. I promise you, you'll feel a whole hell of a lot better."

Before Sesshomaru could say anything Inuyasha let himself out of the demon's office leaving the perturbed male behind.

* * *

Seeing the Miko, that used to travel with the hanyou so long ago, in the present was not what he was expecting. Oh, he knew exactly who she was. There was no mistaking the reiki that swarmed around her in response to his youki.

He thought what she wore in the past had been questionable. What she was wearing now was positively _indecent. _Okay, he knew things now were different from the Feudal Era. Rarely did anyone wear formal kimono or the traditional haori and hakama of the old days. Sesshomaru just shook his head anytime he saw a female dressed in something that left nothing to the imagination.

And what the Miko was wearing tonight definitely left nothing to the demon's imagination. She wore her blue-black hair up in a loose bun, while allowing tendrils of hair to hang around her face and neck seductively. The red sequined tube-top paired with a black leather skirt conformed to her curves making his mouth water in preparation to taste that delectable morsel that was her body.

Golden eyes widened with the last thought that came to mind, but could he honestly say it was a bad thing?

From there, he noted her legs that seemed to go on for miles, ending only at her petite feet that were in more practical one-inch heels. His groin tightened. There was just something about a woman's legs and feet that turned him on.

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_

_You're making staying over here, impossible_

_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't_

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome seemed to walk towards each other oblivious to all that was around them, stopping when they stood within a foot of each other.

"Miko."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome replied as she did a slight bow of her head to him. She wasn't stupid. He was still a very powerful male and could still kill her if he were so inclined. But she had a feeling that was not what was currently on his mind.

It was weird seeing him in current era clothing, but he made it look _oh so good_. Black slacks paired with a charcoal button-down shirt that was obviously silk just hugged his body and emphasized the lightness of his complexion and his hair which he now wore just to his shoulder blades. His eyes seemed to glow and Kagome wasn't sure if it was in response to seeing her, or the lighting in the club. The lack of markings didn't seem to detract from his looks either, rather, he looked even more otherworldly.

Conversation would be limited as not much could be heard over the din of the music, but Kagome was actually pretty glad to find someone she knew other than the girls.

"Dance?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded.

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

Kagome was in heaven. Their body's met as they moved to the rhythm of the music, his hands touched her and arms wrapped around her body, holding her to him as they swayed. She felt an immediate attraction to the male that had once been a reluctant ally during the search for the shards so long ago. How could her feelings change so easily? To trade in one brother for another?

Because Sesshomaru was here, _now_, and she wasn't interested in the other brother any more. She hadn't been for a long time. But with the emergence of the perfect male in front of her, she couldn't deny what her body was telling her; she was aroused.

Sesshomaru was having difficulty controlling himself. The little onna in his arms was so different than the one he remembered from 500 years ago. She had filled out beautifully giving her a womanlier look, and her face had trimmed out and changed as well. She had matured into a lovely female.

And her scent, it still held that same smell of power and some how she still maintained her innocence. Something deep and primal within him was very pleased by this.

He pulled her form closer to his, grinding his growing arousal against her stomach causing her to groan in appreciation. He head lolled back showing her neck to the predator and Sesshomaru growled deep as he dropped his head and began to run his nose against her exposed skin.

Never once did they break the rhythm of their dance, Kagome enjoying the attentions of the male that held her in his arms, licking and suckling at her neck. Should couldn't help the little moans that left her throat and mouth and it seemed to drive the demon to distraction.

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close_

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_

_What goes on between us no-one has to know_

_This is a private show_

Sesshomaru had enough of dancing but he was not done with the little Miko in his arms. He stopped their movements on the dance floor eliciting a squeak from his partner and pulled her off into an alcove that led to the restrooms. The music was not as loud in that section of the club and he was thankful. He didn't want there to be any confusion when he asked Kagome to come with him for the night.

When there seemed to be nobody in the vicinity, Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and seeing the obvious arousal there took Kagome into his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth. He drove his tongue into her moist mouth tasting every crevice of her orifice.

Kagome tried to reciprocate but he was forceful and almost _hungry_ in his explorations. She just hung on and enjoyed it.

Sesshomaru pulled away allowing them to both to take a moment and catch their breath, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Miko…" and he was interrupted by said female, proving to him that she was indeed the same girl from the past.

"Really Sesshomaru? Have you forgotten after all of this time what my name is?" she asked with incredulity lacing her voice, and she turned her back on him ready to leave.

A small smirk rose to the demon's face as he grabbed her back into his arms and purred into her ear from behind, "Kagome…"

"Mmmm, yeah, that's it," she practically moaned out.

"Kagome, come with me. Let me take you home tonight and show you what you do to this Sesshomaru," he told her seductively as he ground his throbbing erection into her backside. Even if she said no, he was going to find a way to bring her home with him tonight.

She froze, then turned around and reluctantly looked into his eyes. "I-I don't know, Sesshomaru." She then dropped her eyes before telling him, "I don't think it's such a good idea."

He knew why she hesitated and it warmed him to know that she wasn't like most women who would just jump at the chance to bed him. Elegant hands tipped with manicured claws gently grasped Kagome's chin as he gently tipped her face up so he could see into her eyes.

She kept looking away.

"Kagome, look at me."

Clear blue eyes the color of the darkest sapphires stared up into his amber ones. He could see the hesitance there, the embarrassment held deep down that she didn't want to confess.

"You are embarrassed by your inexperience," he told her.

Her eyes widened. "H-how did you know?"

"Your scent gives it away," she blushed at his admission. "But this one is very pleased to be the one to initiate you into womanhood, Ka-go-me." He felt her shudder and was thrilled at her response, though not surprised.

"Come, let your friends know that you are leaving and I will meet you at the front door. I need to let my party know I am leaving early," Sesshomaru told her and then dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead before watching her walk towards the table that her friends were located.

_'Now to deal with the half-breed.' _Sesshomaru scented for the hanyou and began walking towards his direction.

"Sesshomaru! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you," Inuyasha yelled at him over the din of the music.

"Apparently you didn't look hard enough, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied in a normal tone, knowing that even with the glamour hiding his ears, he could hear just fine. "I was on the dance floor, if you need to know."

"Dance?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded. "You were dancing?" He began to chuckle. "I'd give my half of the company to see that." Then he looked at the demon who was distractedly looking elsewhere. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm leaving for the evening."

Inuyasha looked harder at the demon and then stepped closer, his nose going into overdrive as he tried to scent another presence. What he discovered baffled him.

"That scent," Inuyasha pondered. "I know it from somewhere…"

"I will take my leave of you, Inuyasha. Do not bother me for the rest of the weekend," and with that, Sesshomaru disappeared into the crowd, leaving a confounded hanyou behind.

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_AN: Give me a couple of days for part 2._


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of 2

_Warning: Under the age of 18, please don't read. You've been warned. _

Kagome watched as the city sped by as she sat in the plush black leather seat of Sesshomaru's very expensive Mercedes.

_'Am I really going to do this?'_

She was extremely nervous at the situation she had found herself in; going home with Sesshomaru for the night.

She had never contemplated anything like this, had always been a 'good girl.' Never had she ever thought she would have a one-night stand, and certainly not with Inuyasha's half-brother.

Certainly he was a handsome – no, gorgeous - piece of male flesh, there was no doubt about it. His appearance had only changed somewhat. She noted that his hair was shorter, the stripes that lined his face and his eyelids, not to mention the blue crescent moon that sat on his forehead were gone. She kind of missed the stripes.

Kagome was definitely over Inuyasha. His inability to see her for who she was and not the reincarnation of his former love Kikyo had killed what love Kagome held for him. Even when he had his sweeter moments when Inuyasha would protect her in the past, or cradle her after a particularly devastating battle and hold her while she cried he would turn around not long after and tell her she was weak.

It sucked.

When she made the final wish on the jewel and it sent her back home and Inuyasha back to the Feudal Era, it was the obvious hint that what she thought she had with him was over and that it was not meant to be.

And so she moved on. She buried herself in school and never looked back.

* * *

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was lost in his own thoughts.

_'She has been extremely quiet since we left the club.'_ Not that he was complaining. Most women he took to bed were with him for his money and tended to talk his ear off, trying to win him over. The one thing that had not changed in the years is that he valued silence.

But this was unusual for the Miko that he knew. He recalled how she would chat up a storm during their short alliance before the final battle with Naraku. She would fill the air with idle conversation and he had come to expect that with her. Even Rin was like that and he had wondered if it was a human trait. Over the years as demons had to live closer with humanity, he had determined that it truly was common in humans. Well, human females.

The silence and the nervousness and uncertainty in her scent was beginning to bother him, so he did what he needed to calm her. He reached his hand over the center console of the car and gently grabbed her hand.

"Kagome," he called, trying to draw her attention from her inner thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You are having second thoughts."

Kagome sighed as she looked down at the strong hand that had clasped her own. His fingers were so long and well-maintained. She felt the calluses on his palm and under his fingers, a telltale sign of someone that worked with them. It was most likely from sword-handling.

"This Sesshomaru finds this silence from you… unusual." Reverting to the third person was a dead give-away that he was unnerved by her reluctance and quiet.

Kagome looked at him, his eyes still on the road as they continued through the outer city limits. She tried to see if anything would give away his feelings, but with the darkness of the car and his ability to hold the king of all poker faces, she couldn't make him out.

Sighing again Kagome looked back out the passenger window as she spoke.

"I always thought my first time would be with the man I would spend the rest of my life with. To lose my virginity to basically a stranger was not in the plan," she stopped to think. "But then again, I've never dated since I came back from the jewel hunt and I've focused solely on school."

Sesshomaru was intrigued. "Are you still in school?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm working on my dissertation for my Doctorate."

"What are you studying?"

"History, with an emphasis on Japanese Myths and Legends."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

Kagome smiled a little at the sound that came from Sesshomaru and was pleased that she was able to draw it out of him. "Well, I did have a front seat to what contemporaries would call mythology. Who else has seen, met and fought with and against demons?" she smiled and laughed lightly.

The sound of her laugh reverberated through the car and it warmed the cold demon's heart.

"I'm impressed, Kagome."

Her blue eyes widened at that. "Really?"

"How close are you to completing your dissertation?" he asked.

"I'm actually going through hopefully the final re-write. My advisor has been extremely difficult with some of my material, saying there is nothing to support some of my statements. How do you prove to someone that demons really did exist? Well… do exist," she smiled at the demon next to her.

"Anyway, provided he approves this final re-write, I should be able to go in front of the faculty to defend it within the next month or so."

"May I read it, Kagome? I might be able to give a little insight," Sesshomaru remarked.

"I'd love for you to read it and give me your thoughts. Although," she paused, "I can't be making any major changes now. It could push completion back even further, and I really want this to be done."

"Hn."

Kagome laughed again.

"What do you find funny?" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"That 'hn' that just came out of you. That's the Sesshomaru I remember."

By this time the car pulled into a long drive that led to a large two-story home. All in brick and not at all traditional in design, it was the picture of quiet wealth and well hidden within a copse of trees.

Sesshomaru parked the car in the circular drive in front of the house and turned off the car. He got out and walked around the car to let Kagome out. He held out his hand to help her get out, closed the door and walked her to the front door.

He opened the door and led her into the large entryway. She took note of the opulence of the place and was impressed. Surprised? No. She pictured Sesshomaru living in nothing but the best.

The coloring was white, gray and black. The floor was white marble with gray veins running through it, white walls with mirrors making the room seem even larger than it was, furnished with pieces of black furniture. Though the outside of the house was warm and inviting, the inside was rather cold.

They took their shoes off at the door before Sesshomaru pulled her off to the left towards an entry way that led through a formal dining room that looked as if it had never been used. Their destination ended up being the kitchen.

It was just as cold as the entry and dining room, but it was amazing in that it was a complete chef's kitchen with top of the line stainless steel appliances. Sesshomaru opened what looked like a wine refrigerator and pulled out a bottle.

"Wine?" he offered.

"Sounds good," Kagome replied as she sat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter.

He uncorked the bottle. Producing two wine glasses, he poured the red liquid into them and handed one of the glasses to Kagome. She took the glass and swirled the wine gently within, watching for the layers of alcohol lining the glass. She then took a gentle sniff of the contents of the glass before taking a small sip.

"Mmm, this is good," Kagome murmured.

"It's one of my favorites," Sesshomaru confessed as he took a sip of his own glass.

They began to speak of things, their pasts, and their present, what they hoped for in the future. One bottle turned into two. With the opening of the second bottle, Sesshomaru pulled out some cheese and crackers and a sliced apple. While he wanted to loosen Kagome up, he didn't want her drunk or ill from the alcohol.

By the time the third bottle had been opened, conversation began to wane as they lacked things to talk about. It was time to make his move.

* * *

Lips, teeth and tongues clashed as hands grabbed, pulled and tore through clothing. Pieces of clothing littered the floor in a trail through the house to the bedroom they were currently in.

Flesh exposed, the pair fell onto the king-sized bed dressed in silk as they kissed and licked and suckled on one another, lost to the feelings of passion that built and drew them together. While they touched and explored, their auras danced, youki and reiki, combining and blending together, binding their souls unknowingly to one another.

Sesshomaru was in heaven. The woman whose thighs cradled him was powerful, beautiful and extremely intelligent, and she knew _him_. The real him. He'd never have to hide his true nature and if anything, she'd probably enjoy it. He'd have to test out that theory later.

What really attracted him was that she was a pure, untouched virgin and there was no way he was going to let this woman go once he took her.

Kagome's mind was muddled in a haze of lust and instead of doubting and questioning, she let herself go. Having spent the last couple of hours talking to the male that was doing everything to give her pleasure and ease her through her first experience with a man had made it easier to give in. Besides, he was no longer a stranger. He took care of that by speaking at length with her.

And oh, what he was doing to her and making her feel. Her brain couldn't keep up with the sensations the demon invoked. He never gave her a chance to feel embarrassed at the way her body responded, only encouraging her to enjoy and just _feel._

When she thought she couldn't go any longer without him fulfilling the ache her body craved, Sesshomaru did something that quite surprised her. He went… _'oooohhh.'_

Kagome had heard about this type of pleasuring, but feeling it first hand was something else entirely. She was a bit of a prude and had tried to touch herself but never was able to get it quite right. It was embarrassing enough that she had tried and had given up on masturbating again.

But if it felt anything like what she was feeling now, she might have to experiment a little at a later date.

She hadn't been prepared for the long, slightly rough tongue that ran up and down her slit. He then gently parted her nether lips, his tongue delved deeper within her folds and rubbed the little bundle of nerves making Kagome jump slightly at the pleasant feeling. Sesshomaru kept working that bundle building a tension that worked through her stomach and body causing her to shudder, building it higher and higher until she shattered into a million pieces.

Kagome cried out in her rapture as her body shook in the after-effects of her first orgasm, the demon between her legs continuing his assault on her clit drawing out her pleasure and enjoying the taste of her essence. Before she came down fully, he gently inserted a single digit within her and he groaned against her when he felt her tightness. He was careful to not push against her maidenhead as it was something he wanted to take only one way.

Kagome thrashed her head and tried to buck her hips, but Sesshomaru's free arm held her steady as he continued to work her little pleasure bud and began to move his finger gently in and out her wet heat. As Kagome's body reacted well to his ministrations and continued to release lubricating fluid, he decided to add a second finger, scissoring and stretching her in preparation for what was to come. He continued to rub and stretch and thrust his fingers drawing her into another earth-shattering release.

Instead of removing the moisture of her release with his mouth and tongue, he opted to leave it hoping the extra lubrication would assist in his entrance and ease her pain. He sat up from his position between her legs and crawled up on his knees as he stroked his extremely large and heavily aroused girth, trying to ease the pain that he was feeling as a result of not being within her little body.

"Are you ready for me, Kagome?" he asked seductively as rubbed the head of his manhood along her moist heat. "Are you ready to feel relief from the ache that only this Sesshomaru can fulfill?"

"Please, Sesshomaru," she begged.

Kagome felt the hardened flesh of Sesshomaru's tip as it began to press at her entrance, then the slow progression of his largess as it stretched her inner walls and it took everything she could to keep from tensing up. When she felt him stop, Kagome opened her eyes not realizing they had been closed and looked questioningly at him.

"I wanted to see your eyes as I make you a woman, Kagome," he whispered as he leaned his body over hers, his hair draping around both of them. He dropped his head to hers, leaning his forehead against hers, watching, waiting.

A gentle whisper from Kagome was all he heard. "Sesshomaru, what...?" and then he forced himself the rest of the way in while simultaneously taking her mouth with his own to muffle the pain-filled scream that he knew would result.

Sesshomaru held still, kissing away the tears Kagome released in her pain. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered to her. "I'm so sorry that I've hurt you."

_'God, is she tight,' _he thought inwardly as he tried to keep from pulling out and slamming back into her, anything to feel the heat and friction along his cock. It was killing him, slowly.

"'Sokay, Sesshomaru. I knew it might hurt the first time," she panted out.

He kissed her gently, nipping her lower lip lovingly and then made a trail of kisses down her jawline and to her neck. When he got to her shoulder, he felt the tightness around him begin to lessen and he looked back into her eyes, a question being communicated in them. She nodded.

His arms sat on either side as he held his upper body over hers keeping as much weight off of her as he could, he then pulled his hips back until he almost pulled completely out before smoothly pressing back into her. Both parties groaned at the sensation and the friction caused by this movement. He from the incredible tight, wetness of her heat. She just from the feeling of fullness.

He repeated his act, this time pushing in a little faster and then grinding his hips down, putting pressure on that little bundle of nerves, causing Kagome to groan and shiver. Sesshomaru picked up the pace as Kagome seemed to loosen up more as her body adjusted to the changes. It wasn't long before Kagome's first release was upon her and Sesshomaru grit his teeth trying to hold back his own as her inner walls flutter spastically and then clamped upon him. He had to stop his movement, otherwise the extra friction would be his undoing.

"Gods woman! You're body is trying to strangle me," he ground out.

Kagome was so lost in her climax that she didn't really hear or understand him. All she knew is that he was making her feel wonderful and wanted to feel it all over again.

When the constricting muscles relaxed a bit, Sesshomaru grasped one of Kagome's legs and began to ease her body over.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she found herself flipped on her stomach, but his length hadn't move from her body. In this position, Sesshomaru straddled one of her legs while leaving her other one free to move.

He was on his knees and had an effective position from behind. However, what Kagome would discover was that she could use her free leg to control her own movements.

"Trust me," was all she heard before Sesshomaru began pumping into her prone body. He was reaching deeper within her, hitting a spot that made Kagome see stars every time he thrust into her. Her body's response was the continual release of wetness lubricating Sesshomaru's cock as he pistoned into her and Kagome cried out with each painful yet pleasurable contact he made with her insides.

Kagome used her free leg as leverage to push her ass up towards Sesshomaru as he thrust into her, and the results were immediate. Sesshomaru couldn't hold out and he ground into her welcoming heat one last time causing Kagome's climax at the same time as his own.

Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru howled and then whined as the most powerful release he had ever known caused him to almost black out as the blood from his head left one point to another.

Almost crushing the passed out Kagome, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist as he rolled to the side bringing her with him.

He didn't want her to leave him. He wanted her in his arms forever. He wouldn't sleep until he had the chance to tell her that he wanted her in his life and wouldn't let her go.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kami above watched the uniting of their two favored beings. It was a mating that the Kami had long ago wanted, but hadn't happened as planned.

Kagome's trip through the well had been the catalyst to bring the two together. Unfortunately, Kagome had fallen for the wrong brother and her mind and heart had been hardened by the hanyou's poor treatment.

However, the Kami new that in time the pair would reunite sealing their fates for eternity. The two most powerful beings in the universe had been alone for too long. No longer would that be the case.

_AN: Okay, so besides the fact I haven't addressed how they deal with Inuyasha, how was it? I know it wasn't my best work, but I had to just get it out. I guess this was just another reason to write a lemon, so if this disappears from your 'favorites,' well, it's because I broke the rules._


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

_5 am that same morning_

"Sesshomaru!"

{BANG, BANG, BANG}

"Open this door, asshole! I know you're in there and I know who's with you!" yelled an extremely upset Inuyasha.

{BANG, BANG, BANG}

A bleary-eyed toad demon, knowing who was pounding on the door at such an ungodly hour of the morning, unlocked and began to open said door before it was rudely pushed open effectively pinning the little kappa between the door and wall.

"Sesshomaru!" the puppy-eared hanyou bellowed from the ground floor, his voice echoing throughout the manor.

* * *

~Groan~ _'I feel like I've just been run over by a tractor-trailer and left for dead_,' were the first thoughts to come to Kagome's mind as she was awakened by the call of her overfull bladder. She hesitantly opened her eyelids to the darkened room, consciousness slowly filling her brain. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she was able to make out a room that was most definitely not her own, then tried to move from her position on the bed only to be pulled tightly to the form behind her with a very strong arm.

Realization of where she was and who she was with made an appearance and she shoved the initial feelings of uncertainty aside, knowing that if she didn't relieve herself and soon, the demon behind her would probably be disgusted. Again she tried to pull away from the death-grip only to feel Sesshomaru nuzzle her neck gently and nip her shoulder as punishment for disturbing his sleep.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered.

A groggy "Hn" was all she heard.

"Sesshomaru, you need to let go."

He tightened his hold.

"Sesshomaru, please!" She sounded more urgent but was too embarrassed to articulate that her bodily functions were what was pulling her from his arms.

"You will not leave this Sesshomaru's bed," came the muffled reply. "Ever."

"That's lovely, Sesshomaru," she replied with a hint of sarcasm lacing her voice, "But if I don't ever leave this bed, I may have to do my business here and I don't think that's what you want!"

It took a little time for the words to sink into the demon's sleepy brain, but when he put two and two together the once solid arm that had kept her captive lifted.

Kagome bolted for the bathroom just off of his room and slammed the door behind her.

Sesshomaru chuckled.

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!"

{BANG, BANG, BANG}

"Open this door, asshole! I know you're in there and I know who's with you!"

{BANG, BANG, BANG}

Silence. {Thump} Sesshomaru could hear the grating voice of Jaken bemoaning his fate at the hands of the half-breed before Inuyasha yelled again.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru knew he would have to deal with the hanyou, but he hadn't spoken to Kagome about their situation or his recent realizations. He hadn't been joking with her when he told her that she was never to leave his bed and in his own way, he was telling her that he wanted her to stay. Permanently. A fixture in his life, his wife, his mate and the mother of his future pups.

However, he wasn't going to let Inuyasha come in and try to worm his way back into her heart before Sesshomaru had the chance to permanently root there. But with the irate mutt just downstairs, it would be a matter of time before he made his way up and that could NOT happen.

Yes, Sesshomaru was grateful to the mutt for making him go to that obnoxious venue called a 'club' last night. Yes, he would forever be in his debt for not only bringing him to meet the woman that had given him the best night of his life, but the woman that he would eventually make his for eternity.

But first things first. He needed to remind the boy that as the eldest, he got first choice of the females. It was a pack hierarchy thing and even though he hadn't really used that as a reason in the past, he was definitely going to use it to his advantage. He just hoped he didn't have to kill the boy. It would probably hurt his future mate, not to mention be bad for business.

Sesshomaru got out of bed and quickly pulled out a pair of black silk pajama bottoms before going to the door of the bathroom where his female hid. "Kagome," he spoke to the door hoping she'd hear him. "Kagome, please do not leave this room until we have had the chance to talk," he told her.

"Sesshomaru!" the loud and irritated voice was making its way up the stairs; Sesshomaru was quickly running out of time.

"Kagome?" he called once again through the door.

"Alright," came the quiet voice that he was quickly becoming attached to.

Sesshomaru sped out of the bedroom placing a barrier around the room to keep Kagome in and the hanyou out. He didn't want to chance anything.

He happened upon his brother at the top of the stairs and two pairs of amber eyes looked at each other. One pair, full of uncontrolled emotion and so much like their father's, stared into the other that gave nothing away. It irritated Inuyasha how his half-brother could act so calm when his world was about to fall apart around him. Well, maybe in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Where. Is. She?" Inuyasha ground out, his hands turned into fists as he tried valiantly to keep from going into a feral fit.

"You need to be specific, half-breed," Sesshomaru replied undaunted. "Of whom do you speak?"

Inuyasha's nose went into overdrive and through the obvious scents of sex and arousal was that scent that he would never forget. Without thought, he went into a rage as his demon side got loose for the first time in many centuries and jumped at Sesshomaru in attack. Sesshomaru neatly avoided being impaled by the hanyou's claws and released his youki whip to snap at the boy in warning.

"She is no longer yours, Inuyasha. She came home with this Sesshomaru last night and willingly gave her virginity."

The demon Inuyasha howled at his brother's words, hurt and angered. He was beyond being rational. He once again attacked Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" came the firm yet familiar words from the little priestess of the past. What surprised everyone within the hallway was the fact that the hanyou found himself eating marble floor as a result of those words.

A painful moan was heard and Inuyasha promptly passed out. Demon markings and all disappeared as the hanyou fell into an impact-forced slumber.

Sesshomaru looked to the female that had subjugated his feral half-brother, surprised that she could do so without the charmed beads, and proud that she was able to break through his barrier. She was definitely strong, even still.

He practically stalked the girl that was wearing the dress shirt that he had worn the night before, the hemline reaching only to the middle of her thighs. Her blue-black hair hung in a messy cascade around her, her blue eyes hung heavily from being awoken too early from her slumber, and her lips were red and puffy. Her whole appearance made her look like she had recently been made love to. It made him want to ravish her right then and there with the hanyou able to observe as Sesshomaru dominated the female that Inuyasha had given up on so long ago. His eyes gleamed in unabashed delight as he approached Kagome and it must have given away his thoughts because she promptly told him off.

"Don't even think about it buster. There's no way on this earth I'm going to allow you to do- what-it-is-I-think-you're-thinking-of-doing just to prove who the dominant male is."

Sesshomaru smirked before he picked her up bridal style and boasted, "Then let this Sesshomaru do it behind closed doors, because it is the only way the hanyou will understand that you belong to me." With that, he carried into his room a kicking and yelling female who refused to 'belong to anyone,' shut the door and sealed it before showing her and the rest of the house who was the dominant male in the pack.

He claimed her that day with Kagome in full agreement. Inuyasha was subdued when he saw the evidence of the mating mark on Kagome. He wasn't happy but he didn't have a choice. Kagome eventually told him why things would never have worked out between them and it helped Inuyasha to realize just how special Kagome was and what an idiot he had been.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi, Souta and Grandpa eventually got to meet Sesshomaru, when he finally let her out of his bedroom, and he was welcomed with open arms. Sesshomaru got to see where Kagome got her fiery temper and Inuyasha just laughed. His experience with momma Higurashi many years ago had already opened his eyes to that fact.

Souta was happy to have his big brother back and Inuyasha enjoyed playing the part. The boy was almost out of high school and their ages, maturity-wise, were eerily similar. Needless to say, momma Higurashi was constantly on their cases. But Inuyasha loved it. He loved being a part of the Higurashi family again, and this time for good.

Grandfather as well as Kagome's mother had insisted on a formal wedding. They got their way and Sesshomaru paid for much of the costs, especially since many of the guests were business partners. They had a Shinto wedding that ended up being much publicized. What Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had neglected to mention to Kagome was that they were the minds behind a major technology corporation and Sesshomaru the most eligible bachelor in the country.

With Sesshomaru off the market, Inuyasha was fair game to the females of Japan. This was not a problem to Inuyasha and Souta managed to get his fair share of girls out of the deal, since they were close.

* * *

The couple honeymooned on a private island off of Mexico, a beautiful tropical place that catered to the demon population. There, Kagome got to see her mate in all his beautiful, white, fluffy, doggy splendor. Well, the acid drool was a turnoff but he made up for it later.

Kagome finally got to see those stripes that she had missed their first night together. Sesshomaru had told her that he hid them for obvious reasons and would continue to do so as long as he lived amongst humanity.

By the time they left the island, Kagome was drenched in Sesshomaru's scent, which seemed to make Inuyasha ill, and a month later they got confirmation that Kagome was expecting their first child. It would be the first of many.

And while Kagome rarely got the words 'I love you' out of her mate, he proved that he did in many other ways over the rest of their very long, very happy lives.

The End.

No, really.


End file.
